1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable telephone, and more particularly, to a method for saving battery power consumption by turning off the display unit of the portable telephone during a call connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
If the battery of a portable telephone has to be replaced frequently, it imposes a significant limitation on the usage of the portable telephone. Thus, it is desirable to provide a portable telephone with longer usage time by a given battery. Accordingly, the technology has evolved to contrive new novel batteries that are superior and have a longer lasting lifetime. In addition to the development of the battery technology, many studies have been made on various methods of saving battery power by minimizing power consumption of the portable telephone.
Normally, a user holds the portable telephone to his/her ear during a call connection. Although the user does not pay attention to the display unit of the portable telephone during the conversation, the display unit is turned on in the existing portable telephone. In such a case, the display unit unnecessarily consumes the battery power even though the user does not and can not watch the display unit of the portable telephone during the call connection.